A Sweet Deal
by Clair De Lune Reves
Summary: Demyx has a natural talent for causing trouble, even when he isn't trying to. Worse, Axel is always the one who catches him in the act. But today is different, today Axel offered a deal to keep Demyx out of trouble. Too bad Demyx isn't one for deals...


Since the day he had arrived in the World That Never Was and joined the group known as Organization XIII, Demyx had come to understand a few important things.

One was that he really didn't think it was fair how he always got blamed whenever something broke or mysteriously vanished, leaving one broken piece behind. True, it usually was because of him that the items in question broke. It never occurred to him until after he had shown off his tidal wave that a force like that could indeed break something. But it was all in good fun, right?

Unfortunately, the members who said items belonged to didn't find much fun in it. Of course, there was always the fact that they didn't need to find out who exactly did break their things, which brought Demyx to his second important detail.

The Organization's number VIII could annoy him more than anyone he had ever met before. Axel was nothing but a cocky, arrogant jerk in the Nocturne's opinion. It also didn't help Axel's case that it always seemed to be him who informed the others who had been the culprit behind the breakings. It seemed that before Demyx, Axel was the one who the blame fell on, so as soon as he found a way out…

Another thing that really didn't help Axel's case was the fact that despite all of this, Demyx couldn't help being drawn to the Flurry. That singular fact was probably the one that annoyed Demyx the absolute most. He never understood why in the Darkness he'd be attracted to Axel, the attraction was just there; a fact that he would fiercely deny when someone found out.

Like Xigbar, the jerk… He wasn't supposed to pick up on the fact that Demyx had a small, insignificant crush on the Flurry. Xigbar had stated that it was kind of hard to ignore the fact when Demyx blushed like mad around Axel and pouted because of the blush…

And Saïx, Demyx was mad at him too! After a few months of this strange attraction, Demyx had decided it was time to figure out what was behind this once and for all; and who better to help than Saïx? Saïx knew everything, after all! At least, that's what he had warned the Nocturne not long after Demyx had arrived in Never Was…

So Demyx had told his dilemma to Saïx… who had merely laughed and stated that it sounded like Demyx had a small crush. Oh, Demyx had been crushed, but not the kind that Saïx was talking about. He had been crushed at the thought of the Berserker totally betraying him to suggest such a thing… Hmph. Adults, what did they know anyway?

The Nocturne sighed, gently strumming his sitar as he wandered down one of the castle's many hallways. Playing music was always the best way to think. The music came so naturally to Demyx that he could put all of his concentration into his problems, though in all honesty this problem shouldn't be one of such annoyance in the first place. The solution was actually very simple, to tell the truth.

All he had to do was stop worrying about it. Let it go. It's not like he wanted to be attracted to Axel, so all he had to do was stop. Was it really that hard to stop something that you didn't want to think to begin with? Of course not!

_"…Hmm, so far so good… No Axel. Argh, damnit! Where did that come from!? Okay, well, just try again, then… Maybe singing will help! Yeah, can't think of anyone with lyrics in your head! 'Because when I, arrive, I, I bring the fire!' Axel has fire… Oh, damn, he's even in my song, my song! Well fine, third time's the charm, right? …Well that's strange, Xaldin's never helped me do anything before, why's he the charm? Just this morning he was totally getting Marluxia and Axel into- gah, there it is again! See, Xaldin, you're no help at all!"_

Demyx cried out in frustration, sending a beam of water down the hallway. Well, that made him feel-

That was when he noticed the vase that was rocking precariously. Whose vase was that again? If he remembered correctly, this was one that Zexion had bought to "brighten up the castle." Yeah, right, it was just part of the movement to bring more purple into the castle. They sure had a lot of people who seemed to like purple. Wait, why was he thinking of this now!? If that was Zexion's vase, then…

Demyx gasped in a way that was bordering horror as he watched the vase tip slightly more to the right, losing its balance finally and tumbling to the ground. The Nocturne quickly ran forward as his sitar vanished in Darkness, number IX throwing himself to the floor and reaching his arms out…

To watch the vase fall to the ground a foot away from him and shatter in every direction.

The Nocturne held his position for a few moments longer, staring forward with a blank expression plastered across his face. Zexion's vase… the one he had very clearly told everyone to leave alone as it was his favorite shade of purple… was now lying right in front of Demyx… in pieces…

Oh, snap!

Demyx sat up with his knees underneath him, gingerly reaching for one of the pieces of the vase and holding it up, a fearful sob escaping him. Why, vase, oh why couldn't you have belonged to someone else!? Like Saïx, he would let Demyx off… Or Luxord, or anyone but Zexy!? Zexion was still mad at Demyx for writing lyrics on one of his bookcases, and now when he found out about this…

Unless… Unless he didn't find out about it. That was it! If no one had seen him do it, then no one could blame him. Especially not if he left the pieces there to be found, because everyone knew when something vanished it must have been Demyx! It wasn't like him to leave behind the evidence, though! Hah hah, all he had to do was get away from the crime scene, and then-

"Oh, you are _so_ dead…"

Demyx froze in place, letting that voice wash over him while bringing with it a wave of terror. No… Not…

"Just wait until Zexion finds out about this! He's going to let you have it…"

Demyx jumped up and spun around to glare at the Flurry, almost as if it were Axel who were guilty and not him. And truth be told, Axel was damn guilty, guilty of ruining his chances, and thus maybe his life.

"Axel, don't you dare tell Zexion! He doesn't have to know about this!"

Wow, that didn't even convince him, and he had said it… It sure didn't convince Axel either, as the Flurry merely raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Zexion's going to find out, don't you think? I mean, Demyx, there's a witness. And besides, Zexy won't rest until he gets a name, so…"

Demyx faltered a little, lowering the finger that he had been pointing at Axel.

"But, you don't have to give him a name, do you? I mean, you could just forget about this, right? Why do you have to say anything at all…?"

"Oh, Demyx, why do I have to do this?"

Demyx nodded slowly, though he already could feel the sensation that he was getting nowhere in his defense.

"Well, you see, I had a very interesting morning. It seems that Xaldin found out, from some source, that the ones who convinced the Heartless to congregate around his room and generally annoy the hell out of him were Marluxia and me."

Demyx paled. He hadn't been the one who had told Xaldin, had he? He didn't even remember talking to- Oh, wait… Hadn't he told Xigbar about the parade of Heartless Axel and Marluxia had sent on Xaldin, and hadn't Xaldin been in the room next to them…?

Demyx bit his lip. Axel smirked.

"That's what I thought. So you see, if I were to let this slide, what kind of revenge would that be? An eye for an eye, Demyx. You understand, though, right?"

Demyx shook his head, holding up his hands in a pleading manner.

"Alright Axel, you've got me here… I'm desperate; I'll do anything, okay? Just, what do you want!? Tell me, and I'll do it! Just please don't tell Zexy it was me!"

Axel tilted his head, seeming to consider what Demyx had just said, when his eyes suddenly lit up. He grinned that cocky grin, turning his gaze on the Nocturne mischievously. Maybe offering to do anything for Axel was a stupid plan. Maybe he should have just stuck with Zexion…

"Alright, Demyx, there is one thing, and one thing only, that you can do to get yourself out of trouble. If you do it, then I promise I won't tell Zexion that it was you. If you don't, then at dinner tonight, the truth's revealed. Deal?"

Demyx thought it over slowly, considering his options some before realizing that he didn't really have any. Either obey whatever Axel was scheming, or deal with the Schemer himself. Hmm, somehow, Demyx wished for that charm of a third option…

"I understand… So, what is it that you want me to do…?"

Axel smirked, a look of triumph in his eyes.

"Simple. You have to kiss me."

"…You can't be serious?"

"Hell yeah I am."

"…No, seriously, what do you want, Axel…?"

"A kiss, Demyx. Consider it a favor. Out of everything I could have you do, all I ask is for a simple kiss."

Demyx paled. Had someone told Axel…? Is that why he was asking him to do something like this? Of course, the request sounded nice… A kiss; he had thought about that before, and Demyx had loved the sound of it. Although, something like that could not be good in helping him forget about all this… Not to mention the fact that Axel infuriated him, and he shouldn't even be considering this condition with any pleasure at all… Even though he was…

No! He was supposed to be moving on! That's what he had been doing, right, before that damned vase had to fall!? Agh, he couldn't be pulled back in! He had to rise above!

"No, I won't do it." Demyx yelled, crossing his arms in a defiant way.

Unfortunately, this didn't seem to bother Axel. The Flurry merely raised his eyebrow once more, shrugging a little before smirking once more.

"Suit yourself, Demyx. Well, I'll see you at dinner, right!?"

Axel smiled and gave a small wave Demyx's way before going off down the hallway.

Demyx was left standing in the middle of the hallway with the evidence, pouting. Yeah, Axel would see him at dinner alright, and he'd see… Probably an angry Zexion. The Nocturne gulped, before wondering if the time before dinner would be enough to beg for a mission…

* * *

Demyx slowly made his way to the dining room later that night, wishing more than anything there had been something for him to have done… He had asked his Superior, who had merely told him that the only missions available were high-ranking missions, and Demyx had turned them down before they could even be offered.

Unfortunately, he now felt like he was heading straight to a high-ranking mission anyway. Worse, since he lived with the one he was up against. Oh, Zexion, why must you have a temper?

"Hey kid, what's up? Why do you look like you're being sent to your doom?"

"Because, Xiggy, I think I am…"

Xigbar looked at him curiously for a minute, before a small smirk came to his lips.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Zexion's vase, would it?"

Demyx quickly shook his head, before he bowed it and nodded.

"So he knows already?"

"You know he does. Zexion's not one for missing details, no matter how small."

"You won't tell him, will you?"

"No, 'course not, kid. Your secrets safe with me… Again. Even though it's usually not me you should be worrying about."

"Yeah, I know… Thanks, Xiggy."

Xigbar smiled, and Demyx found that he wanted to smile too. But it was at that moment that they made it to the dining room, and Demyx didn't feel like smiling suddenly. He quickly ran and took his seat beside Saïx, making sure to keep his head down and to not look at anyone.

"Demyx, what is it?" Saïx asked, Demyx quickly shaking his head.

"It's nothing… I'm not here. You don't see me."

Saïx tilted his head slightly, giving Demyx a meaningful look. Yeah, okay, so it was a bad lie. It wasn't Demyx's fault he was freaking out inside.

"Well good evening, Demyx."

Demyx's head snapped up to stare across the table at Axel, the Flurry still sporting his trademark smirk as he took his seat.

"And how have you been?"

"I'm fine, Axel…"

"Really? Well, good thing you're enjoying yourself. I hear Zexion's not enjoying himself much at all…"

"Oh yeah!? Well, well, you just don't know!"

Saïx merely looked back and forth between them until Axel gave him a too-innocent smile, Saïx shaking his head and sighing.

"Yeah, I bet Zexion's not as worked up as you're making it sound." Demyx continued, crossing his arms. "He can get a new vase, so-"

"Good, everyone's here…"

Silence fell across the table, everyone looking up to find Zexion standing before his seat, glaring around at all of them.

"Zexion, as much as you love order and schedules, especially at dinner, I find it strange you're ruining your own philosophy over this." Vexen stated from beside the Schemer, Zexion merely ignoring him.

"Superior, I have an issue I would like to discuss with everyone here before we eat, if I may?"

Xemnas stared at him warily, wondering just what his members had done amongst themselves this time. Finally, curiosity got the better of him.

"If you would like, Zexion, then you have the floor."

Zexion nodded, before slamming both hands on the table.

"Alright, which one of you broke my vase? I'll have you know that was a one of a kind collector's item from Land of the Dragons, and you have no idea what Lex and I went through to obtain it."

"Ah, is that what took you so long on that mission, then?" Xemnas stated casually, Zexion glancing his way for a second before continuing.

"Well, today I was walking down the hallway which houses that vase, and I found something very interesting."

"Oooh, what was it, Zexy?" Larxene chimed, twirling a strand of hair eagerly.

"It was my vase. Or lack thereof, more precisely."

"Don't tell me another one of your vases was broken." Luxord stated, staring at the card in his hand. "I swear, Zexion, if you didn't have so damned many this wouldn't happen."

"That's not the point. The point is, someone broke my vase. And I want to know who exactly it was. So, I will ask everyone here one question: does anyone know who it was who broke my vase!?"

Silence fell around the table again. Finally, Axel raised his hand, a smirk on his face.

"I know who did it, Zexion."

Zexion's gaze turned next to him, staring at the Flurry intensely.

"Alright then, Axel, tell us all. Who was it who broke my vase?"

Demyx stared wildly between the two Nobodies, when he saw Axel glance his way from the corner of his eye. He also noted the angry look in Zexion's eyes; too many of his vases had been broken, and now he meant business…

"I feel for the unlucky fool who went and broke his vase this time." Marluxia suddenly whispered from beside Demyx.

Demyx snapped his attention back to the other side of the table, trying his best to ignore the Assassin's words.

"Well Zexion, alright. You need to know the truth anyway."

No… Demyx didn't want to be on Zexion's bad side, especially not when he was already on his bad side to begin with! This would put him where? On Zexion's evil side? An evil Schemer wasn't a good thing, one could be sure…

"Okay, Axel, then stop all this nonsense and tell me."

Oh, please no! Demyx couldn't let this happen, he couldn't…

"The one who broke your vase was-"

There was no time to think, only time to react. In the blink of an eye Demyx had moved out of his seat and onto the table, quickly diving across the table top and landing before Axel, grabbing the Flurry's coat collar and pulling him down into a kiss.

Silence spread across the table while mingling with shock, everyone's eyes locked onto the Flurry and the Nocturne.

Demyx pulled away and let go of Axel's coat, a silly little grin upon his face. Axel had more of a shocked expression, but it quickly melted away to be replaced by his trademark grin once again.

In this state, he turned back to Zexion.

"It was Marluxia who did it."

"Wh-what!?" Marluxia cried from across the table, while Zexion merely shook his head to clear it of disbelief.

From beside Zexion, Vexen sighed.

"I told you to stop bringing things up at the dinner table. Now we have another mishap at dinner to add to the list, and this time it's your fault."

"Yes, Vexen, I think I will start taking your advice more often..."

"It's about damn time."

For his part, Demyx quietly went back and took his seat, Saïx determined not to ask and Marluxia too busy fuming to Larxene to pay him any attention.

Demyx smiled to himself, almost giddy even. And to think, just that morning he wanted to forget about his feelings towards Axel altogether! He didn't know how he could have ever been so stupid to want something like that! At least now he had made up his mind on how to deal with this Axel "problem."

All in all, Demyx realized that some strange attractions were too good to pass up.


End file.
